


Two Drabbles, for lunasv (Allegiance drabbles)

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Allegiance [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: AU, Drabble, Immortals, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Luna said she'd be easy. Then she gave me evol pairings that I would've figured had I thought about it. *snogs PiC*</p><p> </p><p>And, well, since I'm tired and feeling even more evil than usual and am gonna be out of town for the next few days so I won't feel the flames of wrath, being extremely evil about this. That's what you get for mixing and matching, dear. :p</p><p> </p><p>To make up for it, second one's a triple.</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted: http://www.journalfen.net/users/lannamichaels/101494.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Drabble: Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> Luna said she'd be easy. Then she gave me evol pairings that I would've figured had I thought about it. *snogs PiC*
> 
>  
> 
> And, well, since I'm tired and feeling even more evil than usual and am gonna be out of town for the next few days so I won't feel the flames of wrath, being extremely evil about this. That's what you get for mixing and matching, dear. :p
> 
>  
> 
> To make up for it, second one's a triple.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted: http://www.journalfen.net/users/lannamichaels/101494.html

When Jonny sees Peter, it's across the room, with the flashing lights from the disco ball giving him a headache. He almost can't make him out, but after squinting for several minutes, he's fairly confident. With an apology to his dinner companion, Jonny slides off his stool and makes his way to the back of the club.

It's not easy going. The dancing masses hate parting for anyone, and Jonny has to shove his way through, and its quick work to evade the shoving elbows and the spilling drinks.

Then he's finally there and he drops to his knees. " _Sire_."


	2. Triple Drabble: Allegiance, Revisited

It was a friend-of-a-friend relationship. Gerry had found Karl through some contacts - it didn't matter who - and Karl hadn't been surprised. He'd known for some time that he was being looked for. It could only mean one thing when that itching appeared, like a thousand bees just behind the next corner, always out of sight. Karl had never heard it before, but when he did, he knew what it was. It was nothing unexpected. It could be said that serving ran in the family. When Gerry had shown up on Karl's doorstep with a duffel bag slung over one broad shoulder, Karl had merely stepped to the side and let the prince in. Things always went smoother when mortals obeyed without question, and Karl certainly had no desire to die.

It wasn't a relationship. Gerry took what he wanted, and he expected Karl to provide it for him. Karl was to structure his life around his uninvited guest, while Gerry was under no such restriction. A prince was not subject to the whims of his slaves. Gerry would vanish for days at a time and return only to pin Karl to the bed, fuck him, and leave him tied there until Gerry bothered to return again.

And Karl didn't mind. Not that much. The boss understood and no one gave him too much grief. They all knew better. Sometimes Karl could almost swear that they were afraid of him, but he laughed it off. Him, having influence with the royals. He was a pet to fuck, a resource to be mined, and he knew it. It was the way things were. Some times he would come home voluntarily, other times he would be yanked through the void to be fucked on a mood. It didn't matter.

Karl served.


End file.
